Elena and the Originals
by myexcellentadventure
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Elena and the Originals.


A relationship based on a secret is always doomed from the start. Elena Gilbert knew this. Yet she always seemed to fall into the same trap. It began with Matt Donovan, she had lied to him about how she felt, if she didn't feel passion she should have told him from the beginning. Then there was something, a spark felt in the very first meeting. But there was always something missing, a hole in her heart that she didn't even know was Damon. Her feelings for Damon would never be resolved, even when she kissed him she was still unsure. But above all Elena didn't want to ruin the relationship of the two brothers more than it already was. But she was hesitant to say goodbye, even though she knew she had to.

It was in her madness that she couldn't explain that she saved Niklaus Mikaelson's life. He had her there, draining her blood. Elena's was at her weakest and wanting to save the lives of those around her even then. A doomed martyr it seemed. But what she saw in the eyes of her captor was something else, a boy who had never known his fathers love, he was rejected, used. But she also saw a way to get out of Mystic Falls. Klaus needed her, so she would save him and herself at the same time. Elena wasn't sure if this made her like Katherine, but she didn't care. Neither would Klaus for that matter.

"The others are on their way here..." She mumbled, that didn't phase him. He continued to look at her with an amused expression. Humans and their self-preservation was amazing. Katherine was the perfect, selfish example.

"You're failing to make a point, sweetheart" Klaus replied. At first meeting anyone would be charmed by the hybrid. His accent, charm and good looks certainly impressive. But she knew exactly who he was. Elena waited until Tyler was out of the room again, even though he would still hear what she was going to say.

"They're on their way and they have plans...to dessicate you, they're going to use Jeremy" Her voice was barely a whisper, but Klaus heard every word. Now he was interested. He made his way towards the youngest doppelganger, a frown enroaching on his forehead.

"You should leave Mystic Falls now" Elena added. Little did she know that Rebekah was standing on the side, listening to everything.

"And whatever am I going to do with you? Can't leave my doppelganger without protection" He said, as if she didn't already know.

"Take me with you, I'll do whatever you want...donate my blood when you need it, as long as you get me out of here" Elena couldn't hide the desperation in her voice.

"What's the matter? A little sick of the Salvatores already? You'd make a poor immortal" He teased. Elena just rolled her eyes.

"You're getting a good deal, considering you don't have time drain all my blood now without losing most of it" Elena was only half aware of the fact that she just pointed out that he could kill her not far down the road. Klaus knew how to stay hidden from two baby vampires like Stefan and Damon.

"What a curious creature you are, Elena Gilbert. It would be such a shame to kill you" He tapped his chin with his fingers, pretending to ponder the idea. She would be ripping her arms out of the sleeves if she knew every thought running through the hybrids mind.

"But alright, you have yourself a deal and if you even think about leaving I will kill every single person in Mystic Falls" Klaus bit into his wrist. "Now drink up, you need to heal quickly so we can leave" He forced his wrist into her mouth and then pulled the blood bags away. Elena healed quickly, after all Klaus was over a thousand years old. He got one of his hybrids to pick up one of the bags and carry it out to the car. Klaus picked up Elena to follow after them. Tyler stopped them at the door.

"I know exactly what you've done while you were away and if you don't move now I will come back and kill that blonde vampire you love so much" Klaus was not one to be messed with and Elena didn't bother trying to jump into Tyler's arms. There was too much at stake.

"You heard my brother, move" Rebekah said, Elena hadn't even heard her coming.

"Elena...why?"

"Because I'm not like Katherine, I can't be in a tug of war with Stefan and Damon any longer. They can repair their relationship and move on. So can I..."

"You're a coward, Elena and you know it" He moved out of the way to let them pass. Rebekah threw him far across the courtyard because she could. Klaus placed Elena in the front seat and she buckled herself in. Rebekah wasn't so petty as to argue over the front seat. The other hybrids were in a car behind them. Elena took one look at Klaus before he started his car to find him staring at her.

"Thank you, Elena." It was a rare glimpse into his humanity that Elena was sure he didn't have. But she saw it. As they drove on out of Mystic Falls Rebekah was the one to break the silence.

"You saved my brothers life, I won't forgive you for stabbing me...but I won't try to kill you anymore" She said. That actually made Elena smile. If there was one thing that Rebekah cared about, it was her family. Aside from the fact that she was snobby vampire, she was still just a girl.

"I'm only human, you won't have to put up with me for too long" Elena assured her, that even got a smile out of Rebekah.

"Don't get attached, Rebekah" Klaus warned. But he was in far more danger of that than Rebekah would ever be.

It took a month before Elena would get a proper conversation out of Klaus, back in Mystic Falls she supposed that the side of him she had seen was all a facade. This person he was around Rebekah was the real Klaus. But as soon as she stepped into the room, he stopped. Now Elena didn't want to become friends with her captor, but as it did with every human, boredom took over. She needed conversation. So Elena started prattling on about her childhood, playing with Bonnie and Caroline, throwing mudpies at Tyler and Matt...every little story she could think of. It was starting to annoy the hybrid and eventually he snapped.

"Do you want to talk to me that badly that you'll chew my ear off?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at Elena. Rebekah smirked from her chair. They were sitting in a large hotel room with two beds. It reminded Elena of the one that she had shared with Damon and Jeremy in Denver. Except Rebekah was sleeping in one room over, leaving Klaus on babysit the doppelganger duty. Though she spent most of her time with two of them.

"I don't want to talk to you, but there aren't many other options are there?" Elena answered, pointing around the room. Rebekah gave her an indignant look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. At least you actually talk to me"  
Rebekah too was bored and Elena was one of her only options. Kol had decided to go off on his own, not being able to stand Elena. He hadn't liked any of Petrova's from the beginning. Not even Tatia won his approval.

"Do you think that I'll start having a heart because you're annoying me now?"

"No, but you being an ass is better than you being silent. Besides, you get mad so easily and yet you still don't kill me" Elena pointed out. But that was going on dangerous territory. Although she was fairly certain at the point that he would have killed her already if he was going to.

"Oh how easy it would be!" He mused.

"I'm bored already" Elena pouted.

"Just because you're a Petrova doesn't mean that you'll get everything you want" Klaus snapped again. Rebekah sighed and stood up.

"You two can stand here and have this conversation. I'm going to my room" Rebekah walked and left the two of them alone. Suddenly Elena didn't feel so confident. What was she going to say now? She couldn't handle Klaus by herself. But Elena decided that she would change the subject.

"You know you're really not that scary...I think it's the dimples" She stated. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I hadn't noticed"

"Yes, with that smile you seem more like a puppy than the alpha male"

This time Klaus actually looked at her. He was remembering what he had said to Caroline at the 20's dance. The blonde he had quickly forgotten after leaving Mystic Falls behind. So why would Elena's words affect him so? Was it because he saw Tatia's face scolding him? Yes.

It was two months after that conversation that Klaus realised his sister's attachment and his own. Rebekah had started bonding with Elena, they were becoming friends. They often went out shopping and went off talking on their own. Elena explaining more things about the 21st century. Elena showing her how to properly dress in fashion without coming off looking like a 'tart' (in Elena's own words). He often found them drinking which of course they were told off for. Klaus didn't want his doppelganger dying of some liver disease.

But it was Rebekah's words that caused him be worried.

"She reminds of you of Tatia doesn't she?" She asked quietly. Elena was passed out on her own bed, they were staying in some fancy hotel room in New York. He looked at her sleeping form. A light snore emitting from her, the sound couldn't even be called bad...adorable, rather.

"She is far more like Tatia than Katerina ever was" Klaus answered.

"She is different, I think...from both of them" Rebekah started, she too knew that she was treading on dangerous ground even toward her own brother. "She kind and soft hearted like Tatia was, yet she is strong-willed and stubborn like Katerina...But she is neither a push over or a friendless wench like either of them" Rebekah had disliked all of the doppelgangers too, well she had grown to like Tatia and Elena after a very long while.

"All I see is a girl thrown a shit hand in life, she asked for none of it...Yet she's taken it all in her stride and managed to keep her humanity intact. In that way I don't think she is like either of the others" Without even thinking, Klaus ran his hand down the side of Elena's face gently, she stirred and Klaus was about to pull his hand back when Elena turned, leaning into his touch. She seemed more peaceful than before now Klaus was unable to keep his weary eyes away from her. Rebekah once again backed out of the room. Klaus was either going to wake her up or sleep next to her.

He kicked off his shoes crawled under the covers, he shouldn't really. But he didn't stop, he pulled Elena to his side and in her slumber she wrapped her arms and legs around him, settling again quickly.

It was when Elena woke up, staring at a sleeping Klaus that Elena realized that she was falling in love with him. She didn't jump out of his arms or make any move to. She hadn't been this at peace since before her parents had passed. She was truly happy. But another thought sobered her up, Klaus only wanted her for her blood. It would never work and he would never feel the same for her in any case. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes once again. She could only dream.

From then on Elena had decided to barely speak to Klaus, avoiding him when she could. She spoke to Rebekah though. They never brought up what Rebekah had once called their 'cudding session'. Even though Elena was happy she didn't want to allow herself that because everything would only come crashing down around her.

Seven months to the day since they had left Mystic Falls. Rebekah had enough of her two companions ignoring each other, despite how they both felt. Neither was willing to admit that it could be true. Elena used Klaus to get out of Mystic Falls and he was using her for her blood. That was it.

Except that Rebekah knew better and she was determinded to get a confession of out either one of them. She cornered Elena while they were out having coffee. Starbucks was one of the only normalities in Elena's new life.

"So why are you ignoring my brother?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Elena trailed off and Rebekah just scoffed at her. She was a terrible liar.

"You and him...ever since New York you've been weird around each other, not speaking. It's no fun anymore" She could the familiar Mikaelson pout in Rebekah's face.

"We were never best friends" Elena pointed out.

"Neither were we! But yet you and I are now close. Now please do us all a favour and admit that you miss him!" She exclaimed.

"But I don't! I've never missed him! That would imply me having feelings for him, which I don't"

Rebekah smirked.

"I never said anything about feelings"

"I hate you" Elena mumbled.

"But you're in love with Nik" Rebekah shot back, that made Elena look at her quickly. In love with? Could she be? She didn't know herself.

"I miss being his friend..." Elena said, trying to defend herself.

"I know the difference between friendship and love" Rebekah had been around a long time, she wasn't stupid.

"He only wants me for the blood" Elena tried again.

"You're crazy if you still think that, Nik is just as crazy about you. Now tell me, what shall I wear to this date tonight?" Rebekah, thank heavens she was changing the subject. But her change of subject also cause Elena to remember that her and Klaus would be alone again tonight.

"I say we go shopping" Elena replied, pulling herself out of her own thoughts. The two of them quickly finished their coffees before getting up to walk around the mall. Elena determined to find an out fit of her own. She had this crazy new idea in her head that perhaps Klaus would notice her if she dressed a little differently...sexier.

Armed in a short denim short, black pumps and singlet beside a more casually dressed Rebekah, they went back to the hotel room, Rebekah to her room and Elena back to the one that her and Klaus were sharing.

Elena walked across the room pretending not to notice Klaus sitting on his bed, sketching. But he saw her and found it hard not to stare. She knew exactly what she was doing. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to care about her, he didn't want to fall in love with her even though he already was.

She walked past him again into the bathroom, brushing her hair gently before coming out again. She stopped when she realized that Klaus had put down his sketch pad and was staring at her.

"Don't like the new outfit?" She asked.

"I might have people trying to steal you away soon" He answered. Elena smiled.

"I doubt you'd let that happen" She was playing to his ego and the thought made Klaus smirk.

"You're right, I've got you all to myself forever" He whispered. _Forever. _That word again. Before now she had never had a reason to want to become a vampire. But everything about Klaus made her question that. Elena walked closer to his bed, slowly and painfully.

"What are we going to do pass the time?" She asked him. Klaus didn't say anything, he sat up and walked closer until he was right in front of her. She was forced to look up into his eyes. Her head was telling her to run away, but her heart knew exactly what it wanted.

"You'll never be just a way to pass time, you are far more than that" He whispered, it seemed like an eternity before his lips finally reached hers. They were much softer than Elena would have imagined. Her lips curved naturally against his, made for each other. She kissed him back and reached so that her arms wrapped around his neck. Klaus gently pulled her back with him to the bed, Elena didn't mind.

She was turned around so that Klaus crawled on top of her. He soon attached his lips to her neck, being careful not to bite. He didn't want to do that too soon. But his t-shirt, no that could come off now. Elena peeled it off for him, appreciating the toned muscles that lay beneath. This time she could fully look at him and not feel shameful for it.

She ran her hands down his back and moaned into his touch and he ground his hips into hers. He was growing hard quickly Elena didn't want him to be confined any longer. But Klaus had other ideas. Slowly but surely he lifted Elena's clothes from her body, kissing every bit of skin he came across. He was far too dressed himself. He let Elena pull off his jeans, but she didn't take off the boxers right away. She started rubbing his erection through the thin cloth. He moaned loudly, probably loud enough for Rebekah to hear if she was still there.

Klaus was fully capable of playing this game too, but Elena was at a disadvantage. She was naked. He rubbed her clit slowly around his circles with his thumb, enjoying the noises that escaped her mouth. Holy crap he was good at this, she thought. He reached two fingers down to her entrance and Elena grabbed his hand.

"More" She whispered. His eyes finally met hers and he smiled, truly, genuinely happy. No way in hell was he letting her go. He kissed her once again and ripped away his boxers, he had plenty more. One ripped pair wasn't going to matter.

Klaus moved himself so that he was positioned at her entrance. The beauty beneath waiting, her anticipation clear.

"I love you" Klaus muttered, before pushing himself inside her. Elena didn't have any time to respond, her mind was clouded. As she pushed herself up to meet his thrusts all she knew was the love she felt for him. Klaus was rubbing her clit at the same time and Elena moaned into his mouth. She was barely holding it together to kiss him. She was looking forward to eternity for the first time.

She knew in her mind what Klaus would like even though he hadn't told her, so she pushed him over so she was on top. Breasts in full view, Elena was a glorious sight from there. His moment for appreciating her didn't last long. She pushed herself down, feeling Klaus go deeper. He leaned his head back as did she and they both moaned uncontrallably. Elena leaned down and kissed him, quickening her pace and going down harder. She bit down on his lip, knowing what that would do to him. Biting down hard enough to draw blood, Elena wiped it away with her finger and sucked it slowly off.

Klaus sat up, still keeping his thrusts, but he moved her long hair away from her to behind her shoulders. Her blood was tempting him as was she. He refrained for so long until he felt her come around him, he found his own release and they both screamed. Klaus then bit down into her chest, drinking heavily. It was euphoric, never had blood tasted this good in a thousand years. When he stopped, he licked up chest, getting rid of the rest of it. He lowered them both down and settled in behind Elena, holding her close.

"I love you" She whispered, kissing the hand of his that was closest.

"I love you too" He kissed her neck and wasn't sure how, but he felt exhausted as though some weight had been lifted off his chest.

The next morning Elena woke up to Klaus looking straight at her, deciding to try something new she leaned up and kissed him murmuring, "Goodmorning Nik"

Surprise registered on his face, but he quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Good morning 'Lena"

Words were not really needed, what they had shared last night said it all. But Elena still wanted to repeat her words, scared that he might have forgotten.

"I love you" She told him, this time more clearly.

"I love you all the more" Was his response. She grinned from ear to ear and threw herself on him, she was his now, willingly, heart, body and soul.

A full year had passed before Klaus came back to Mystic Falls, Elena and his sister with him. Kol had even managed a visit while they were on the road, seeing his brother happy had made him a little more accepting of the doppelganger. Elena of course was still human and in a few weeks about to celebrate her nineteenth birthday. She had been with Klaus for five months, she still called him Nik as she had after the first night they spent together.

Elena and Rebekah went into the grill while Klaus parked the car, they were talking about their last shopping trip to Paris when Elena spotted her old friends. Damon, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy were standing by a pool table, drinking. Their faces looked different, if it was possible Elena would have sworn the vampires had aged.

Caroline was the first to notice Elena, she ran over and hugged her old friend in her arms, barely taking notice of Rebekah.

"Elena! How are you?" It was oddly like her first day back at school in junior year.

"I'm great, thought I needed to visit you all" She told her. Caroline could see that there was a lot more to the story but she didn't want to ask her in front of her Rebekah. Elena moved away slightly so that Rebekah could see everyone.

"You all remember Rebekah" She said, Rebekah clearly hated being here.

"Yeah, we do" Damon responded and Rebekah sent him a death glare. What was taking Klaus so long?

"You're still human" Bonnie said after hugging her friend.

"Yeah, still the same me" Elena said, shrugging. But Bonnie shook her head.

"No, you're different..." She trailed off, not sure of why Elena seemed different. Elena hugged Jeremy next, he was still okay, alive and he too seemed happy. She put it down to the looks being exchanged between Bonnie and Jeremy. Maybe they had patched things up after all. Though finally Klaus showed up and everyone went silent, causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"I'll get you a drink, my love. Come Rebekah, you can come with" Klaus said, kissing Elena's cheek. Rebekah looked annoyed at being bossed around, but grateful to be away from 'the scooby gang'. When Elena turned back to them they all had their mouths hanging open. Elena sighed.

"I..."

"You and Klaus?" Bonnie said, she had no right to judge.

"Nik and I...just happened. I didn't mean to fall in with him. It just happened" Elena explained. Jeremy and Caroline were the only ones who looked slightly understanding of the whole thing.

"You're calling him, Nik? What is wrong with you, Elena? Has he compelled you?" Damon asked her.

"He hasn't, it happened naturally. We just fell in love..."

"You remember what he did right?" Stefan pointed out.

"Everyone has made mistakes here, everyone in this group. I'm not saying Nik didn't make big mistakes. But I love him and whatever you guys say isn't going to change that" Elena had never been this confident, not even before her parents died. When Klaus returned, Stefan and Damon left. Bonnie stayed, but only because of Jeremy. Caroline wanted all the details. Elena loved that Caroline hadn't changed, she hated Klaus but she didn't bother to judge Elena's feelings.

Later that day Elena made her decision. She wanted to become a vampire. She wanted to be with Klaus forever. She still had his blood in her system from the last time they made love, but she wasn't going to kill herself. She simply gave Klaus an ultimatum.

"Make me a vampire...I want forever with you or I don't want to live at all"

He didn't needed any further convincing.

_Crazy or not. That kind of love never dies._


End file.
